


You Know My Name

by Kaellig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян Моран берёт заложников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know My Name

До конца коридора и, соответственно, лестницы вниз оставалось всего пара десятков шагов. Моран шёл спокойно и уверенно, не торопясь и не проявляя беспокойства — так, словно он принадлежал этому месту, а не являлся незваным гостем, нарушившим все мыслимые правила.  
Он искренне гордился этим талантом — умением растворяться в окружающей среде, но не теряясь на фоне, а становясь частью; ему не задавали вопросов — он всегда вёл себя так, что вопросов просто ни у кого не возникало.  
Не возникло бы их и сейчас, если бы какой-то полицейский, споткнувшись на ровном месте, не опрокинул на Себастьяна кружку с кофе.  
Моран выругался сквозь зубы и одарил идиота злобным взглядом; видимо, в этот момент он выдал себя с головой, потому что инспектор запнулся на середине торопливой попытки извиниться и вгляделся в лицо Морана.  
— Простите, я вас не припоминаю, — с сомнением протянул он.  
Моран натянуто улыбнулся и чуть скосил глаза, прикидывая оставшееся до выхода расстояние. Нет, прорваться силой не выйдет.  
— Инспектор Мортон, я здесь недавно, кажется, не на свой этаж попал, — как можно миролюбивее ответил он.  
— Я не слышал, чтобы у нас в каком-то из отделов были новенькие, — нахмурился полицейский. И в этот момент его внимательный взгляд зацепился за выступающую из-под рубашки рукоять пистолета. Себастьян снова выругался, уже не стесняясь, в голос, и одним скользящим шагом оказался рядом с инспектором, заламывая ему правую руку за спину и одновременно рывком доставая оружие.   
Расстояние до выхода всего за секунду превратилось из «пары десятков шагов» в бесконечность.

В кабинете стояла невыносимая духота, но открыть окна было нельзя. Вообще ничего нельзя было сделать, поэтому Моран просто сидел на полу, положив пистолет на колени и прикрыв глаза. Однако, когда Донован, решив, что он не смотрит, привстала со своего места и поползла к двери, Моран, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, направил на неё пушку.  
— Не надо, Салли, — негромко заметил Лестрейд. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это бесполезно?  
Моран усмехнулся и снова опустил оружие.  
— Я не могу просто сидеть здесь и терпеливо ждать неизвестно чего, — огрызнулась Донован и с ненавистью посмотрела на снайпера.  
Лестрейд вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— С ума сойти, как преданны и самоотверженны ваши люди, — промурлыкал Моран себе под нос. — Она, понимаете ли, не может сидеть сложа руки, поэтому готова сбежать даже без вас. — Он неожиданно открыл глаза и уставился на Донован. — Или вы собирались тащить шефа на себе?  
Донован недовольно поджала губы и ненадолго замолчала, но уже через минуту, не выдержав, спросила:  
— И долго нам ещё тут сидеть?   
Моран улыбнулся:  
— Пока я не придумаю, как отсюда выбраться.  
Грег, невольно поморщившись, подтянул ближе раненую ногу, пытаясь устроить её поудобнее: нога затекла за час сидения на полу, и теперь болела ещё сильнее.  
— Простите, инспектор, — равнодушно сказал Моран, снова закрывая глаза. — Вы сами виноваты.  
— Не надо было опрокидывать на вас кофе? — Лестрейд вежливо приподнял бровь. Моран тихо рассмеялся.  
— Вы мне нравитесь, честно.  
— Настолько, что вы готовы нас опустить? — едко поинтересовалась Донован.  
Моран болезненно скривился, как от головной боли.  
— Лично вас я уже готов просто пристрелить, — отозвался он. — Хотя это и стало бы нарушением моих принципов: я не убиваю заложников просто так.  
— И часто вам приходится брать заложников? — попытался поддержать светскую беседу Лестрейд. Рана была нетяжёлая, и кровь не текла уже, а, скорее, просто сочилась, но от этого было не легче.   
— Пару раз доводилось, — снайпер пожал плечами и зевнул, прикрыв рот свободной рукой. — Чёрт, скучно. Было б вас больше, могли бы хоть в «мафию» сыграть.  
Донован демонстративно фыркнула.

— Чего вы хотите? — устало повторил переговорщик на том конце телефонного провода. Моран на секунду задумался.  
— Мирового господства? Нет, постойте, — перебил он сам себя, прежде чем переговорщик успел ответить. Моран не запомнил его имя, да и не видел в этом смысла. — Мировое господство мне одному ни к чему. Чего там просят обычно террористы? Машину до аэропорта, частный самолёт и две коробки пиццы? Нет, пожалуй, я и от этого пока воздержусь. Закиньте мне лучше аптечку. Патроны у вас просить бесполезно, да?  
Переговорщик начал что-то отвечать, но Моран повесил трубку раньше. Это тоже было скучно.  
— А в самом деле, чего вы хотите? — подал голос Лестрейд. — Зачем вы вообще проникли в здание Скотланд-Ярда? Вы производите впечатление настоящего профессионала, такие, как вы, не лезут куда попало, не имея чёткой цели и проработанного плана.  
Снайпер хотел было отшутиться, но вместо этого зачем-то ответил:  
— Мне нужно было кое-что забрать. Одну вещь, которая принадлежала моему покойному другу.  
Грег удивлённо вскинул брови.  
— Эта вещь настолько вам дорога, что вы полезли за ней сюда?  
— Эта вещь была дорога ему, — сухо произнёс снайпер. — Я должен был убедиться, что он мёртв. А с этой вещью он бы точно не расстался, если бы был жив.  
Лестрейд молча смотрел ему в глаза, невольно вспоминая, как Джон Ватсон просил отдать ему личные вещи, найденные в карманах Шерлока, до завершения следствия. У обычно спокойного и сдержанного доктора был в тот момент такой вид, словно он готов был вытащить пистолет и силой заставить инспектора выполнить его просьбу. Лестрейд не стал тогда давать Ватсону повод для применения экстремальных методов достижения цели и просто выдал ему пакет, нарушая инструкции, но зато чувствуя себя человеком.  
У Морана сейчас был точно такой же взгляд, только в его исполнении он вызывал не желание поддержать, а страх, и от этого становилось крайне некомфортно — как будто в том, что он оказался заложником, в принципе могло быть что-то комфортное.  
— Кем он был, этот ваш друг? — спросил Лестрейд после продолжительной паузы. Моран посмотрел на него, как на душевнобольного. — Что? Сами же сказали, что скучно. Почему бы не поговорить?  
— Да вы, я смотрю, ненормальный, инспектор, — хохотнул снайпер.  
— С кем поведёшься, — пробормотал Лестрейд.  
— М-м?  
— Да, — Грег махнул рукой, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло. Его каждый раз удивляла собственная реакция на смерть Шерлока: они никогда не были друзьями, они вообще не были по-настоящему знакомы, и при жизни Холмс вызывал у него исключительно раздражение. Однако теперь его по-настоящему не хватало — и вовсе даже не потому, что без него раскрывать дела оказалось намного сложнее. — Был тут у нас один гражданский консультант. Может, слышали? Он неделю назад покончил с собой, спрыгнув с крыши Бартса, об этом во всех газетах писали.  
— Шерлок Холмс? — как-то сразу напрягся Моран. — Вы работали с Холмсом?  
— Да, работал, — Лестрейд вздёрнул подбородок и посмотрел на снайпера с вызовом. — И я никогда не поверю, что он был не тем, за кого себя выдавал.  
Моран тихо рассмеялся — неожиданно тепло и печально.  
— Феноменальная преданность. А ведь он, насколько я слышал, отнюдь не отличался приятным характером.  
— Дело не в характере, — возразил инспектор. — Дело в человеке.  
— О Господи, — не выдержала молчавшая до того Донован, — какие тебе ещё доказательства нужны? Ты же знаешь его столько же, сколько и я, он всегда был психом, и я с самого начала говорила, что он плохо кончит.  
— Я каждый день имею дело с преступниками, Салли, как, в прочем, и ты. И я могу с уверенностью сказать, что Шерлок — не один из них.  
Донован молча закатила глаза, Моран же смотрел на Лестрейда с любопытством и лёгким удивлением.  
— Вы действительно хорошо его знали?  
— Не то чтобы очень, но, понимаете, когда работаешь с кем-то несколько лет подряд, невольно узнаёшь его, даже если он не подпускает особенно близко.  
— Да, понимаю, — задумчиво качнул головой Моран. — Очень хорошо понимаю.  
Он ещё раз покачал головой, затем снова закрыл глаза. И лишь через несколько мгновений, когда Лестрейд решил, что тема исчерпана, вдруг произнёс:  
— Вы спросили, кем был мой друг. Это был Джеймс Мориарти.  
— Что?! — Лестрейд резко подался вперёд и зашипел, потревожив больную ногу.  
— Осторожнее, инспектор, аптечку принесут минут через десять, не раньше, — меланхолично заметил Моран.  
— Чёрт возьми, вы сказали — Джеймс Мориарти?!  
— Да он же с тобой играет, неужели ты не понимаешь? — снова встряла Донован.  
Моран приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Лестрейда.  
— И как вы её терпите? Хотя, о чём это я, вы же даже Шерлока терпели. Да вы просто святой, инспектор.  
— Вы сказали — Джеймс Мориарти, — настойчиво повторил Грег.  
— Бросьте, мы не на допросе. Да, я сказал Джеймс Мориарти. Хотя сам он предпочитал, чтобы я называл его Джимом.  
— Он... — Лестрейд запнулся, с усилием сглотнул и продолжил: — он был на самом деле?  
— А, так вы, значит, не были в этом до конца уверены, — довольно усмехнулся снайпер.  
Теперь настала очередь Лестрейда молча отворачиваться.

Где-то за стеной тикали часы. Тиканье застывало в неподвижном воздухе, растягиваясь и не угасая, и казалось, будто между каждым движением секундной стрелки проходит по меньшей мере пять секунд.  
Моран тряхнул головой, почувствовав, как начинает сползать в дрёму. Протянув руку, он взял пластиковую бутылку с тёплой, невкусной водой и сделал несколько быстрых глотков. Воды принесли вместе с двумя коробками пиццы и аптечкой, после чего Моран, выставив рвавшегося помочь врача скорой, сам обработал и перевязал рану на бедре Лестрейда, заверив инспектора, что там нет ничего серьёзного. В медицине Себастьян разбирался не так чтобы блестяще, зато он отлично разбирался в ранах, нанесённых его рукой. Инспектору ничего не угрожало, и это, почему-то, радовало.   
— И всё-таки, долго мы ещё тут просидим? — напомнила о себе Донован — будто о её присутствии можно легко забыть.  
— Сколько надо, — вежливо сообщил Моран. — А что, торопитесь куда-то? Свидание срывается?  
В ответном взгляде Донован было столько искренней злости, что даже Лестрейд, не удержавшись, улыбнулся. Несмотря на наложенную повязку, остановившую, наконец, кровь, он чувствовал себя довольно погано. От потери крови его клонило в сон, и лишь с огромным трудом ему удавалось пока держаться.  
— Вздремните, инспектор, если хочется, — снайпер словно читал его мысли, — я вас во сне не прирежу. И, если хотите, прослежу, чтобы этого не сделала ваша коллега.  
Грег негромко рассмеялся, Моран тоже улыбнулся, и Донован, оскорблённо сложив руки на груди, сделала вид, что ей и одной не скучно. Лестрейд даже невольно испытал чувство признательности по отношению к Морану: Донован его порядочно утомила за последнее время.  
— Вы считаете, что у вас есть шанс выбраться? — спросил он, не особо рассчитывая получить ответ, а просто желая поговорить.  
— Если бы я только знал, инспектор, — неожиданно вздохнул Моран; он говорил очень тихо, и Грег слышал его лишь потому, что сидел совсем рядом. — Верите ли, но я не планировал задерживаться здесь так долго.  
— Неужели у вас нет запасного плана?  
— Неа. Всё строилось на том, что меня не должны остановить.  
— И это весь план?!  
— Ну, если бы не ваш кофе, он бы сработал. На самом деле, — добавил Моран, — проблема в том, что планы всегда придумывал он. Я их только корректировал по обстановке. Он придумывал отличные планы. Они всегда работали идеально.  
— Особенно последний, — Лестрейд скрипнул зубами.  
Моран посмотрел на него очень странным взглядом и ничего не ответил.

Грег, видимо, всё-таки заснул, потому что, когда Моран снова окликнул его, за окном уже стемнело, а Лестрейд совсем не помнил, куда делся вечер.  
— Инспектор, вы там живы? Я, признаться, начал немного волноваться.  
— Вы же сами разрешили мне поспать, — недовольно сказал Лестрейд.  
— Вы всегда такой послушный мальчик? — Моран насмешливо приподнял бровь. Затем он встал, попрыгал на месте, потянулся, покрутил запястьями, а затем и головой. — Я придумал план. Пора действовать.  
— Собираетесь предпринять побег? — Лестрейд даже не попытался встать: он и так чувствовал, как ноет простреленная нога, и вовсе не хотел её тормошить — что-то подсказывало, что в этом случае боль станет непереносимой.  
— Лучше, — Моран широко улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Лестрейда пробрала дрожь. Он никогда не видел, чтобы люди улыбались настолько по-звериному. Снайпер напоминал сейчас хищника, вставшего на след жертвы, — и не домашнего кота или охотничью собаку, а настоящего дикого зверя. Та же звериная повадка была в его плавных, текучих движениях. — Во всём этом нет особого смысла, инспектор, — заявил он, доставая пистолет. — Пока Джим был жив, он давал мне какой-то смысл. У него была эта его детская игра в раздел Лондона; я никогда в неё не верил, но всегда был рядом, мне нравилась его безбашенность и непредсказуемость. Это было весело. Теперь же... мне скучно, инспектор.   
— Поэтому вы решили похитить двух полицейских? — скептически поинтересовался Лестрейд.  
Моран снова пожал плечами.  
— А что, неплохой способ поразвлечься. Джим бы оценил. Но больше, чем красивую задумку, он всегда ценил хороший финал. Он всегда говорил об этом — что без красивого финала весь план теряет свой смысл.  
— И какой же финал нам уготован? — спросила Донован.  
— Печальный.  
Он поднял пистолет и посмотрел на Лестрейда.  
— Извините, инспектор.  
Грег похолодел; несколько мгновений он шокированно смотрел на Морана, затем, осознав его слова и смирившись с судьбой, зажмурился. Прогремел выстрел. Грег распахнул глаза — чтобы увидеть, как на пол рядом с ним падает Салли Донован с аккуратной дырой в середине лба.  
— Что за... — он перевёл взгляд на Морана. — Какого чёрта?!  
— Она мне надоела. Вы мне ещё скажете спасибо, — Моран усмехнулся, затем посерьёзнел: — Держитесь в том углу, где сидите, не высовывайтесь ни в коем случае. И — я был рад с вами познакомиться.

Первых двух спецназовцев, ворвавшихся в помещение с заложниками спустя всего двадцать секунд после выстрела, Моран снял двумя пулями, на третьего пришлось потратить ещё две, а потом он упал сам — с такой же дыркой во лбу, как у Донован, только гораздо менее аккуратной.


End file.
